Mischevious
by DRD-in-Leather
Summary: A unique DRD creates Havoc aboard Moya


Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with Farscape! This is for entertainment purposes only!   
  
A HUGE thanks goes to Can! For beta my story, and giving me the encouragement to write.  
  
  
  
Mischievous:   
  
  
  
D'Argo was in a rage running from one side to the other in one of Moya's corridors, bending down to look into one access shaft after another. "Alright Pilot, where the frell is it?" D'Argo shouted into his comm, his Qualta blade grasped firmly in hand.  
  
"Ka D'Argo, just exactly where... is what?" Pilot asked puzzled, by the question.   
  
D'Argo growled in frustration, "Don't give me that Pilot, you know exactly what I am talking about! But... just to help clarify the situation, I am talking about that pain in my eema, DRD!"  
  
"I understand now Ka D'Argo, please forgive my ignorance of the situation. I do not know where the DRD is at, but I will have the other DRD's notify me when they find it. I will inform you as soon as they locate it," Pilot replied, wondering how he was going to protect the DRD from him.  
  
"Alright, but the very microt you find it let you me know...I am going to destroy it!" D'Argo exclaimed as he continued his search.  
  
Pilot looked to his right, and shook his head. What started out as a sigh, turned into a very rare chuckle as Pilot began to speak. "You are quite the troublemaker," he said looking at the DRD sitting on his console. "If you wish to remain in one piece, I suggest you stay away from Ka D'Argo." The little light stalks on the DRD moved to look at Pilot, then blinked on and off a few times. "You are welcome, however... I do not wish to be destroyed either for helping you. So will you please find another hiding place before he comes in here looking for you?" With that the little DRD scurried off the console and disappeared. Pilot shook his head again in disbelief and returned to multitasking Moya's systems.  
  
John walked around the corner of the corridor seeing an extremely mad Luxan standing in the way. John stumbled to a stop, and threw his hands in the air as he frantically spoke. "Whoa...whoa, hold up D! I didn't do it...and if I did at least give me a head start!"  
  
D'Argo shocked by John's presence, and slightly amused by his comment replied, "No John you're fine, it is that... DRD I am going to kill... as soon as I get my hands on it!"   
  
John spoke with a sigh of relief, as he lowered his hands and approached D'Argo. "Whew... had me scared there for a microt. So... what did the little guy do this time?"  
  
D'Argo bent down to look into another access opening, as he answered John's question. "The little piece of dren filled my boots with some sort of gooey mess!" D'Argo stood up and took a step forward as the boot made a loud "squish" sound.  
  
John's eyes widen as he looked down at D'Argo's boot trying to hold back the laughter. "What kind of goo?" He asked chuckling while scratching his head.  
  
D'Argo growled, "I have no frelling idea, you tell me!"  
  
A huge grin formed across John's lips as he crouched down next to D'Argo's boot. He scooped up some of the goo on his finger, and began to inspect it. John slid the goo around between his thumb and finger, then exclaimed. "HEY... it's... pudding!"   
  
D'Argo had a puzzled look on his face as he asked. "And just what in the hezmana is poogding?"  
  
John busted up laughing, "Not poogding... pudding! It's a snack food on my planet." He said looking up at D'Argo still in his crouched position. John lifted his finger up to his nose and smelled the substance. Instantly, John threw his head back to the left and yelled. "OH MAN!" As his eyes started to water, he coughed a few times shaking his head. "That's... NOT... pudding... I have no idea what the frell it is!" John exclaimed as he flicked the goo off his finger.   
  
John reached over to clean the rest of the goo off his finger using D'Argo's pants. D'Argo jumped back a step and growled. "HEY...I already have that stuff in my boots; I don't need it anywhere else!"  
  
John cleaned his finger off on the floor of the corridor, then stood up and replied. "You know D, that little guy is kind of feisty. He got me pretty good the other day with one of his pranks. He reminds me of some of my old buddies in college... they were always playing practical jokes. Hell... this one time we all went to the girl's dorm and... uhh... never mind."  
  
D'Argo's stern look silenced the human. "Well, I for one do not care for jokes, especially when they involve me!"  
  
John laughed as he put his hand on D'Argo's shoulder. "Well take it easy on the little guy, he doesn't mean you any harm. Besides he is really unique for a DRD to act this way don't you think?" John looked at D'argo for a few microts waiting for an answer, and then removed his hand from D'Argo's shoulder. "It's like he has a mind of his own, just like Johnny 5." John said as he turned, and took a few steps away from D'Argo. He then spun around to face him. While doing some hand movements he said in a funny voice, "NO...no don't disassemble #5!"  
  
D'Argo being more confused, than amused asked, "Johnny what?"  
  
John looked at D'Argo and tried to explain. "Short Circuit... it's a movie back on earth. It's about a robot that has his own personality...oh...forget it!" John dropped his arms to his side, knowing it was useless trying to explain an Earth movie to D'Argo. "My point is D... he is one of a kind... just like me out here in the uncharted territories, and I like having him around. So let's go get something to eat, and forget about the DRD for now...ok?" He placed his hand back on the Luxan's shoulder and turned him towards the center chamber.  
  
"Ok, I am hungry... but I warn you John, if I see that DRD I will destroy it!" D'Argo exclaimed boldly as he and John walked away. A few microts into the journey, John burst into laughter from the "squish...squish...squish" sound of D'Argo's steps.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A few arns later Chiana was in the water closet taking a shower, when instantly the water went from warm, to freezing cold. She screamed, running out of the water closet, and slid to a stop soaking wet. Confused, Chiana looked around and mumbled "What the frell?" She grabbed a nearby towel to cover herself when she noticed out of the corner of her eye a little DRD zip into an access shaft and out of site. "I'll get you for that you little piece of dren!" She yelled, throwing an object she grabbed from the counter top in the direction the DRD fled. Chiana stood there for a microt contemplating what had just occurred, then tilted her head to the side and started giggling. "You know... that was pretty good... might have to do that to Jool sometime." Then she walked over to the controls and turned back on the warm water, tossing the towel aside and returned to her shower.   
  
* * *  
  
  
The next couple of solar days went by rather calmly, no sign of any Peacekeeper presence. Even the commerce planet Moya was orbiting showed no sign of hostility. John, Aeryn and D'Argo had returned to Moya a few arns earlier, with a transport pod full of supplies. They bought enough food to last for a monen or maybe more, and some tools they needed to repair some of Moya's systems. This was all thanks to Rygel's amazing ability to swindle a local trader some junk, for a substantial amount of money.  
  
After John, D'Argo and Aeryn finally got everything unloaded and stored into its proper place, they headed to the center chamber for dinner. Chiana and Jool had prepared most of the food, and had it displayed out on the table in a kings fashion. Rygel was the first to show up as usual, followed by John and Aeryn. D'Argo then entered and stopped, staring in shock at the buffet set out before him. "Wow... you girls sure out did yourselves this time," he replied, proceeding to his place at the table.  
  
D'Argo got about halfway to his seat when suddenly, without warning Rygel's plate of food exploded. Rygel was completely covered in food, catching John and Jool with eatable debris. Everyone froze for a few microts from the shock of the situation, except for Jool who let out one of her screams as she dove under the table.   
  
Rygel yelled from under the blanket of food covering his face. "Chiana you tralk... you did this on purpose!"  
  
Chiana couldn't contain her laughter, falling out of her chair onto the floor, rolling. She caught her breath for a microt to reply to his accusation. "I had nothing to do with it... but I wish I did, makes you look better!" Her laughter started again, infuriating the Dominar.  
  
Aeryn was smiling at the site of John, as her eyes focused in on a piece of food that slowly started to slide down his face. Her smile turned into laughter as John sat motionless, still trying to comprehend what had happened. John finally snapped back to reality, when Aeryn pointed to the piece of food and asked. "Are...you going to eat that?" John reached up and grabbed it off of his cheek. A huge grin formed on his lips as he flung it at Aeryn, hitting her right in the middle of her forehead, John chuckling. Aeryn's eyes grew wide as she stopped laughing and said, "Oh no...you just didn't!"  
  
John burst out laughing, replying, "Oh yes...I just did, what are you going to do about it?" Aeryn reached down and grabbed a handful of food off her plate, throwing it at John as Jool emerged from under the table. John ducked the flying food, only for it to hit an unsuspecting Jool in the back of the head. D'Argo cracked up laughing at the incident and the look on Jool's face as she spun around.  
  
Jool stared at D'Argo thinking he threw the food as her hair changed to a deep color of red. She mumbled something under her breath, as she reached down and grabbed a handful of food. Jool brought her hand up throwing it, hitting D'argo in the face. All of a sudden, out of nowhere another food ball hit D'Argo in the side of the head. He spun around to see where the second shot came from, and noticed Chiana looking at him giggling. D'Argo stated loudly, "Alright... if it's a war you want!" D'Argo reached down and grabbed two handfuls of food and started throwing it around the room.  
  
Rygel took off for cover not wanting to be involved in the madness, as the room turned into a food fight free for all. As he was cleaning the food of his face so he could see better, he noticed a little DRD zip out of the corner and disappear. He thought aloud to himself, "Well that explains it," he said as he turned and floated out of the room still hungry.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The next few solar days went by without any incidents, and without any sign of the mischievous DRD.  
John had just finished working on a project in his quarters, when he saw the DRD scoot down the corridor. John jumped up and tossed the project on his bed, running to his door. "Hey you... come here!" John yelled, looking out his door at the DRD.   
  
The DRD stopped and turned to look at John while contemplating if he needed to make a mad dash for safety.  
  
"Come on, you're not in any trouble with me. Actually I've got something for you." John said as he turned and entered his quarters. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, while moving his hand to pick up the item that landed near his pillow. The DRD entered into the doorway and stopped, still curious what this human was up to.  
  
John looked at the DRD and smiled, "Well... since you like causing trouble, might as well look the part." John laughed as he continued, "Hell I thought it was just on my planet, but I guess it's an unwritten intergalactic rule that Black leather equals trouble!" John held up what looked to be a leather jacket, though much smaller.  
  
The light stalks on the DRD looked at the item, and blinked a few times. John grinned, "So... I take it you like it?" The DRD made a whistling noise, causing John to smile. "Well good... come over here and let me put it on you to see if it fits." The DRD scooted across the floor, and stopped between John's feet excited about the gift. The light stalks followed John's movements as he bent down to slip the leather outfit on the DRD. John came back up and looked at the DRD, admiring his fashion skills. "Well... what do you think?" John asked, reaching for the mirror.  
  
The DRD moved out to the middle of the floor while John set down the mirror. The DRD turned from side to side, looking at its reflection, spinning in one spot, while making noises to show his happiness. John laughed, watching the spectacle before him. "Well I'm glad you like it...looks good on you! You're going to have to beat the female DRDs off with a stick now!" The DRD blinked its lights at John, and then took off out the door and down the corridor.   
  
Aeryn walked up to John's door a few microts later, a confused expression on her face. "John, what did you do to that DRD that just passed me in the corridor?"   
  
John turned after putting the mirror back in place, smiling at Aeryn. "What... you don't like it?"  
  
Aeryn smiled as she shook her head, "It was an unexpected sight, you know...you never cease to surprise me John Crichton."  
  
"Exactly, now everyone will know when he is near. And... can tell him apart from the others now, so we can be on the look out for any possible pranks. Plus... it fits his personality; just wait till I teach him the song... Bad to the Bone, by George Thorogood!" John said chuckling.  
  
Aeryn turned and walked away, leaving John humming some strange tune in his quarters.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Over the next couple of monens, John and his leather clad DRD buddy had become almost inseparable. The two had become quite a team when work was involved, repairing Moya's systems or doing maintenance on the transport pods.   
  
John and the DRD were doing some upgrades on the Farscape module, when D'Argo entered into the maintenance bay. The room was full of music coming from the DRD, as he heard John singing. "The head nurse spoke up...said leave this one alone... she could tell right away...that I was bad to the bone!" D'Argo rolled his eyes, watching John work on his module.   
  
"Crichton!" D'Argo yelled over the noise, frustrated as he watched him bring his head out of the access he was leaning into.  
  
John looked at the DRD and motioned for it to stop playing the music, then looked back to D'Argo. "Hey D... what's up?"  
  
"How come you haven't answered your comm? We have been trying to reach you!" D'Argo stated sharply, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh...sorry man, I was just jamming out... guess I got caught up in my work. I just never heard it. What's going on?" John asked, laying the tool in his hand down on top of the module.  
  
"We have picked up some Peacekeepers on our long range scanners... a group of Marauders... and we need you in command now!" D'Argo then turned and ran towards command.  
  
John tried to chase after D'Argo, but his feet wouldn't cooperate. He threw his arms in the air as he lost his balance, but caught himself before he hit the floor. Extremely confused John looked at his feet, noticing the laces of his boots were tied together. John looked up at the DRD sitting on his module with a surprised look on his face. The DRD made a sighing noise, and lowered its light stalks as it cowed back like a scolded dog.  
  
"It's ok...I'm not mad, good prank...bad timing. You didn't know the Peacekeepers would show up," John stated as he fixed his laces, running off to command.   
  
  
* * *   
  
John entered and heard Aeryn exclaim, "I don't think they know we are here, but they will shortly!"  
  
John ran up behind D'argo to look at the scan readouts, as D'Argo yelled out, "Frell...we can't starburst, there is too much stuff in the way!" The Luxan shoved himself away from the console and started pacing the floor, cursing in his native tongue.  
  
John looked at the readouts, and noticed all the stuff D'Argo spoke of as being an asteroid field, and a lot of planets with small moons. He traced his finger on the console, forming an idea. "Hey...can we get to the back side of this planet, and then starburst?" John asks, his finger tip tapping the planet in question.  
  
Aeryn walked over and looked at the readout. "You know, if we can get there without them detecting us, the planet will hide our starburst from their scanners and they would never know we were here!" She replied, looking at John, then over to D'Argo before continuing, "Looks good to me since I don't see any other option."  
  
"Pilot, if you are in agreement... get us behind that planet, then get us the hezmana out of here!" D'Argo ordered as he noticed Rygel float into the room.  
  
Pilot started to head Moya toward the planet when Rygel piped in, "What in the Yotz is going on, and how come you neglected to inform me?"  
  
"Not now Sparky, we have got some fighters in the area... so that means Darth Vader might be close by!" John said off the top of his head, while looking at the scans for the command carrier. After a couple of minutes, he walked over to D'argo, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Hey man... calm down big guy, I think we gave them the slip."  
  
The crew was starting to breathe easier, hoping that they had gotten away. Pilot broke the momentary silence, "Ka D'Argo... more Peacekeepers!"  
  
Aeryn ran and looked at the readout, "It's a frelling ambush!" She shouted as she slammed her fist on the console.  
  
John ran back to the console next to Aeryn and looked at the display. He could see the group of Prowlers just waiting for them. "From the hounds... to the hunters, we played right into their trap!" He exclaimed as the prowlers proceeded with their attacking formations and began to fire upon Moya.  
  
D'Argo looked at John sternly and said, "Now you were saying something about giving them the slip?" He had no sooner spoken before he and the rest of the crew were thrown off their feet from the first wave of attack.  
  
Moya rocked violently, as Pilot frantically spoke, "Commander... their attack was aimed at disabling our starburst capabilities and they were successful!"   
  
Aeryn reached up and grabbed a hold of the console, pulling herself to her feet. "Standard Peacekeeper procedure when attacking a Leviathan!"   
  
John shook his head, getting to his feet, frantically asking. "Great...so... we're sitting ducks?"  
  
Aeryn looked at him and replied, "The frell if I am going to just sit here, and do nothing!" She then took off running towards the hangar.   
  
"Now that... is my kind of plan!" D'Argo stated as he ran after Aeryn towards Lo'La.  
  
John looked at Chiana who had been quiet the whole time. "I need you to find Jool, then meet back up with me and Rygel...we have to get starburst back!" John turned and started moving for the door "Come on Sparky we've got work to do! Pilot, send every DRD we have to help!" They were both moving when they lost their balance as a new wave of attacks showered the Leviathan.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo flew out of Moya's hangar, and began their counter attack against the Prowlers. "Aeryn...you be careful, you don't have the shielding Lo'La has." D'Argo directed into his comm, locking on the prowler ahead of him.   
  
"I know D'Argo..." was all Aeryn had time to say, as she banked her Prowler firing shot after shot. Aeryn did a quick visual scan of the area, and then spoke again. "Pilot...how much longer until the Marauders get here?"  
  
"They will be here in less than 300 microts Officer Sun," Pilot said hastily, attempting to keep Moya under control.  
  
D'Argo flew Lo'La over the top of Moya, then did a loop maneuver emerging from underneath her and fired his weapons. The shots instantly destroy the Prowler as he yelled into his comm. "John...how much longer till we can starburst? I have only destroyed one Prowler...we are seriously out numbered! We have to get out of here before the Marauders show up!"  
  
"D'Argo...we're on it!" John yelled as he grabbed some more replacement cables. He started to run back to the system he was trying to repair, when he heard Pilot's voice through his comm. "Commander Crichton?"   
  
"Yeah Pilot...what ya got?" John asked as he feverishly worked on repairing starburst.   
  
"I wanted to inform you, that the docking web has been damaged in the attacks...it is not operational! Even if you do restore starburst, D'Argo and Aeryn cannot come aboard!" John threw the cable he was holding against the wall, and screamed out in anger.  
  
"FRELL...can it get any worse?" John focused on their immediate problem, tapping his comm. "Hey guys...you get the starburst working, I'll get the docking web!" He ran over grabbing the DRD, and picked him up. "Come on Leather...I need you help!" John stated, the DRD tucked under his arm, running towards the hangar.  
  
* * *   
  
Aeryn was using every evasive maneuver she knew, trying to shake a Prowler off her tail. "D'Argo...get this frelling ship off my eema!" She yelled, feeling the blast hit her vessel.  
  
"On my way," D'Argo replied, breaking off the engagement with the Peacekeeper vessel. He scanned the area visually, trying to locate Aeryn in the swarm of Prowlers. D'Argo finally saw her, swooping down behind the attacking Peacekeeper. He watched Aeryn's Prowler rock by pulse blasts, as he labels the target in his sights. He fires successfully, completely blowing the tail section off the Peacekeeper ship. D'Argo smiles, as he watches the remaining half tumble out into space. "Aeryn...are you alright?" He asks as he scans the area for his next target.  
  
"Yes... no critical systems were hit," Aeryn says, as she adjusts some controls on her panel. "And thanks D'Argo...I owe you one." Aeryn scans the area, and speaks again. "Chiana...the marauders are going to be here any microt, how much longer until we can starburst?" Aeryn asks, seeing another enemy vessel coming her way.  
  
"Ask me again in about another 120 microts Aeryn!" Chiana frantically replies, as her and Jool hurry to reroute power for starburst.   
  
Suddenly, Aeryn's vessel is blasted by heavy pulse cannon fire, knocking her into an uncontrollable tumble. D'Argo watches in horror, as the Marauder continues to pound Aeryn's ship. "AERYN!" He screams, attacking the Marauder.   
  
Aeryn frantically tries to regain control of her ship, and yells out in a panic, "Massive system failures...engines are out, half of the flight controls are unresponsive!" She slowly starts to regain control, as her cockpit begins to fill with smoke.   
  
D'Argo had been doing his best, trying to protect Aeryn from the swarm of attacking Peacekeepers. "Speak to me Aeryn." He says into comm, holding his breath, waiting for her to answer.   
  
Aeryn, choking on the smoke that was rapidly filling her cockpit shouted out. "Targeting, as well as navigation is out...switching to backups now!" She toggles some switches on her control panel, finding them unresponsive. "FRELL!" She cursed. "Pulse cannons are out...engines are...at...." her words interrupted from the smoke induced cough. "Engines are at 20%...and I am losing oxygen fast!" She continued speaking while checking more systems.   
  
Aeryn heard D'Argo's voice through her comm. "Get back to Moya; I will cover you for as long as I can!" He commanded, watching Aeryn, her Prowler limping towards Moya.  
  
She watched D'Argo fight off the Peacekeepers bearing down on them. Aeryn opened her come to John. "Do you have the docking web working yet?" Aeryn held her breath waiting for a reply while fighting to keep control of her heavily damaged Prowler.  
  
"No...not yet, just give me a few more microts!" John replied in hurried tone, frantically grabbed for another tool. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm, as he heard Aeryn's retort.   
  
"I don't have a few microts John...I am going to try to land it manually then!" John raised his head when he heard the engines from the vessel  
  
Aeryn began to slow down the velocity of her Prowler, as she swiped the smoke out of her vision with her hand. Suddenly the vessel's system power died, leaving Aeryn flying hopeless as her flight controls quit responding. She braced for impact, watching her left wing tilt down and hit the corridor floor.  
  
John watched in terror, as the Prowler began somersaulting down the hangar towards him, his heart missing a few beats, as he the Prowler disintegrated into multiple pieces. John screamed at the top of his lungs when the wreckage burst into flames. "AERYN!" John's survival instincts kicked in causing him to run for shelter, the flaming wreckage bearing down upon him with increasing speed.   
  
A few microts later when everything quieted down, John emerged from an access panel in the floor. His eyes were wide as shock filled his body, the sight of the wreckage scattered all over the landing bay. "Aeryn," he screamed, his body trembling, searching through the debris. John could barely see or breathe because of all of the smoke. "AERYN!" John shouted again, choking from the smoke. John staggered over to a big piece of wreckage praying it was the cockpit, disappointed when it turned to be a section of the engine. He spun looking around, feeling completely lost. John's body shook, the emotions battling in his head and heart. "AERYN..." he cried out again, praying for an answer. John stumbled over some wreckage, and fell to the floor. He picked himself up noticing the cockpit lying on its side. "Aeryn...," he yelled, stumbling his way through the wreckage, finding the cockpit wedged up under the transport pod.   
  
John dove to the floor, and crawled as fast as he could under the transport pod. "Aeryn...can you hear me?" He asks, praying to himself that she was all right. John moved the debris that was blocking the cockpit opening, and then froze. His body trembled, whispering in disbelief, "Oh...please God no...," John crawled as close as he could, touching Aeryn's cheek with his hand as the tears flowed down his face. "Babe...can you hear me? Oh...please Aeryn...!" John couldn't, wouldn't believe it, as he checked Aeryn's neck for a pulse fearing the worst.   
  
Chiana's voice crackled through the comm. "John...we got starburst back, can we get the frell out of here now?"   
  
John never heard her, all his attention was focused on Aeryn. He breathed deeply finally feeling a weak pulse under his fingertips. "Oh thank you Lord," he whispered as his tears turned from sorrow to hope.   
  
"John...are you there?" Chiana's asked once again.  
  
"Crichton!" D'Argo shouted. "Have you got the docking web working yet?" he asked, unaware of what had happened. "Lo'la's shields are almost to the point of failure...I am getting the dren kicked out of me out here!"  
  
John heard D'Argo's, choking a reply, "D'Ar...ahum...D'Argo, Aeryn crashed."   
  
D'Argo's heart sunk from the tone in John's voice. "Is she...?"  
  
John dropped his head, "No...she's alive...but...," he choked out the words trying to continue. "But it's not good D. She is trapped unconscious in the wreckage, and the landing bay is completely destroyed."   
  
D'Argo contemplated the situation, as he continued to get pounded by Peacekeeper weapon fire. Knowing he couldn't land, and not wanting to endanger the rest of the crew he made his decision. "Pilot...when I give you the signal...starburst!" D'Argo banked Lo'La into a turn charging the Peacekeepers head on. "I will draw the Peacekeepers away so you can starburst."   
  
John yells, "Hey D. there has to be another way!"   
  
D'Argo knew this was the only way. "No, John...there is not. Pilot...starburst now!"   
  
Pilot nodded engaging starburst as John shouted, "NO!" Chiana fell to her knees in tears; speechless over both her friends.  
  
D'Argo saw the Leviathan light up, knowing there was nothing let to be done. "Good luck my friends" He whispered as he watched Moya power up and starburst away.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Moya floated in space, as the crew tried to free Aeryn from the wreckage. Chiana was under the transport pod, speaking to Aeryn who was still unconscious. "Don't you leave us again Aeryn; hold on...we'll get you out of here." John and the DRDs were cutting away the wreckage with controlled lasers, as Jool carried away the discarded pieces.  
  
"Commander Crichton," Pilot said needing his attention. "I am detecting a ship on my close range scans!"   
  
"More Peacekeepers Pilot?" John asked, not sure they could handle it at this microt.   
  
"Negative...it is Ka D'Argo! Apparently he was caught behind Moya in starburst!" Pilot exclaimed.   
  
D'Argo's voice crackled through the comm. "John...are you there?"   
  
"Yea D...I'm here, are you alright?" John asked, thankful to hear his friend's voice again.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine now; I got knocked unconscious getting dragged behind in starburst. I'm still a little shaky, it was quite a ride...how's Aeryn?" John looked down at the wreckage, "She is still trapped...man we could sure use your help!"   
  
D'Argo started to leave Lo'La, "On my way John...Pilot, open Moya's hammond side hatch, I'm coming aboard." The crew of Moya sighed a bit of relief knowing their friend was ok.   
  
"It's already open for you Ka D'Argo, and might I add whole heartily...welcome back aboard!"   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Five arns later, John leaned down and kissed Aeryn on the forehead. He intertwined his fingers, as he held her hand. "Welcome back sunshine," he whispered, watching her regain consciousness.   
  
Aeryn's moved her head to see around the room, confused by her surroundings. "What happened?"   
  
  
John grinned, saying, "We got our eema's kicked...but we survived," running his fingers through her hair. "You crashed your Prowler in the landing bay, and it took us three arns to get you out of the wreckage." Aeryn tried to sit up, but let out a gasp from pain and laid back down.   
  
"No...no...don't move," John said caressing her cheek. "Your pretty beat up; it'll take time to heal." John looked deep into Aeryn's eyes. "I'm glad you are alive, I couldn't face loosing you again."   
  
Aeryn giggled slightly, "I am glad I'm alive too...but at the moment I feel like Dren!"   
  
John chuckled, and kissed her on the forehead. "Well I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest, Jool will keep an eye on you...I have got to help the others clean up the landing bay." Aeryn smiled as John stood up and headed to the landing bay.  
  
D'Argo moved a big chunk or wreckage, as his eyes focused on something under it. He sighed as he bent to pick it up; thoughts of his friend filling his mind.   
  
John entered through the door of the landing bay and yelled. "Hey D! Aeryn's awake!" John continued to approach D'Argo as he spoke, "So it looks like we all survived, you're here...Aeryn is recovering... granted it will take some time to get every thing back to normal."   
  
D'Argo's heart dropped as he turned to face his friend. "Not everyone survived...." He started sadly only for his words to drift off, holding out his hand for John to see.  
  
"John...I am sorry my friend." D'Argo said in a comforting voice. John's eyes turned hollow as he looked at the completely mangled DRD in D'Argo's hands. He placed his hand on top of the lifeless DRD, and just looked at it for a few microts.   
  
John slowly pulled the burnt and tattered leather off his unique working buddy. He clenched the leather in his hands, looking at the DRD through misty eyes. He then looked up into D'Argo's eyes, and nodded his head in appreciation for all D'Argo had done. John turned and left never uttering a word, still clenching the ragged leather remains in his hands.   
  
  
The End  
12-31-02 


End file.
